bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuma Nikaido
Kazuma Nikaido (日番谷 冬獅郎, Nikaido Kazuma) is the Captain of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13. 'Appearance ' Kazuma Nikaido is a tall and lean man of around 22 to 24 years of age. His silvery locks is shoulder-long. He doesn't like to tie it up, but on rare occasions or when the situation calls for decency and tight-lipped morality, he begrudgingly does. He'd rather have it flowing freely, swaying to every swing of his sword and every parry he returns whenever he is in battle. His eyes are a deep crimson red, and his body is lean, but cut. There are also some noticeable scars all over his body, particularly some burns, a sizeable scar on his chest, and a slight cut-scar in between his eyes. But these scars fail to tarnish his reputation of being somewhat 'handsome'. He is proud to be shinigami, considering it as a privilege more than that of a duty. But he is duty bound to the rules and the office that comes with it, although not so entirely. There are still times when he finds the time to crack a joke or two, or more. Kazuma Nikaido was swept up in a whirlwind of promotions, from being a 3rd seat in the Eleventh Division to becoming acting Lieutenant and finally, as captain of the Thirteenth Division, breathing life to a division badly in need of leadership. As such, he was given a haori, but he made some personal modifications to it and to his clothes as well. The haori's sleeves are cleanly cut-off at the shoulders, a reminder of his Eleventh Division days although it is a tamer version of the Eleventh Division captain's own haori. His shihakusho, though, has its sleeves torn off. 'Personality ' Once a lone wolf, recent events had transformed the once-introverted and haughty minor noble from Rukongai's First District into someone more befitting the title of 'captain'. He has since been friendly, jolly, and quite the talker, although there are still times when he still prefers to keep silent if only to observe the details and the happenings around him. kazuma had become quite analytical, although this doesn't mean that he isn't the same guy who'd been in the Eleventh long enough. He is still essentially the same man before; he still loves competition, and would willingly fight whenever there is the need to fight, or not, although most of the time he can be seen training his subordinates in the Thirteenth, just like his former captain. He also has developed a part of him in which he helps others whenever they are in need of helping, and this has become an integral part of his personality since gaining a higher and much more heavier office in the Gotei 13. Still a bit picky of his friends, although becoming a captain means he is now more of a 'pack leader' than a 'lone wolf'. Although the reason for his past is because of a tragic love, kazuma is soon to find out that things have a habit of turning themselves around and surprising you. 'History ' Kazuma Nikaido, as everyone may know, was born into one of the minor nobles of Rukongai, the Nikaido clan. While this family may fail to compare greatly to any of the four major nobles of Seiretei, they do not lack in accomplishments and accolades that had thrust them into the limelight. This weighed heavily on Kazuma's shoulders when he was just a young graduate from the Academy, trying so much to please his father, but things have changed. The lust for power has changed, if it hadn't dissipated. His inception into the Eleventh squad had actually changed things for him, from the hatred of his father, to his personality. He had met his zanpaktou through his stay in the Eleventh, Kuroihonoo, and the spirit had become his mentor, his teacher, and his friend at times when he cannot rely on someone else. This friendship became essentially beneficial for the once-young Kazuma Nikaido because it enabled him to learn his zanpaktou's name and, once it was time, it enabled him to release his bankai. During his tenure in the Eleventh he met many people that had changed his life. From the once-captain commander of the Gotei 13, right after his graduation, to the people whom he share a bond of trust right now. From various people coming from different divisions and families of Seiretei, to the everyday people with whom he formed a bond on during his stints on Earth, kazuma had learned to trust and earn trust as well. His descent to captainhood wasn't a honeymoon, actually. It all started when the captain of the Eleventh Division was looking for a suitable replacement for the 3rd seat whom he 'accidentally' injured, for lack of a better word. Kazuma happened to have the credentials just in time, just having learned his zanpaktou's name and having constantly trained, and was considered for the job. Thus began his steady ascent, thanks to all the training that his captain and his proud lieutenant had given him (the training was more 'forced' rather than 'asked for'). Although he had become more of a brawling combatant rather than a balanced shinigami warrior equipped with all the tools a shinigami needs, Kazuma managed to fight on equal footing with enemies who are stronger than him, both physically and spiritually. Being trusted to lead a Division, Kazuma quickly forgot about his own petty resolves and ambitions, and has since learned to think and strategize about the bigger picture. This has changed his personality into one of true maturity. Now Kazuma has learned to work well along with others, and look out for his own subordinates, and teammates. As for love, well, surprises abound. Kazuma will learn of this soon enough, as he learns new things everyday from being a captain. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power 'His spiritual power is extremely high. When first shown, he was able to surprise people of others captains's caliber and Daisuke remained in shock. His spiritual power is the elemental representative of fire. He was able to burn the ground with just his spiritual power. Also while he was angry, he generated a fire storm, without his zanpakutou. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist '''His skill in swordsmanship is fierce. He is able to effortlessly fight opponents of Daisuke yagami's caliber. His style involves alot of speed, with acrobatics and agility to overwhelm his opponents with many attacks. He had constantly trained himself in the arts and the intricacies of swordplay, and he had become one of the great masters of Zanjutsu. Going under the title of 'Disciple of the Blade', he wields his zanpaktou as if it was a physical attachment of his own body. '''Flash step master '''His skill in flash step is extremely high.His speed is very good that can easliy outsurpass Daisuke and can easliy make a person really scared of his speed that how good it is and also easliy can catch up to otmisukido corps and that quite hard because his speed is really good.Kazuma often uses is able to make several after images to confuse his opponents. '''Kido Master: '''He has shown skill in kido. He was able to use a high level kido without incantation with ease.He has shown that he can effortlessly can cast and control the full power of Hado level #90 without the incanation '''Master Tactician:'He has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory. He is also able to anticipate opponents's strategies and counter them. He is not only a skilled soldier, but possesses political skill as well. ﻿ Zanpakuto ''' Kuroihonoo (Black Flame) is Kazuma Nikaido 's Zanpakutō.His unreleased sword has a dragon decorating the handle of the sword, which is completely black. It's eyes glow red from time to time, and sometimes the sword's handle is engulfed in black flames, harming everyone who holds it except the user himself. It is completely a fail-safe feature. Shikai Release '''Command: Burn my soul black, Kuroihonoo! '''Furamenko (Flamenco, dance of blades)When this command is used, Kuroihonoo unleashes black flame slices with each wave of the sword, either to be used as a long range weapon, or a close range supplement to add more damage. Da-Ku Kaenhoushaki '(''Dark Flamethrower) Kuroihonoo is aimed at an enemy. The blade's end glows darkly at first, then a few seconds later unleashes a dark flame towards it's target. The flame burns for a long time causing considerable after-damage, and burns anything it comes into contact with. '''Kuromeruyougan (Black Lava):A skill in which high temperature surrounds Kazuma, seemingly like a second skin, protecting him from most attacks. Extends up to 4 inches from his skin. Almost similar to Hierro, since the high temperature forms something like a solid barrier of heat aura around him, blocking most attacks from a sword, though not completely stable. Bankai ' Shinsei Kuroihonoo '(True Black Flame)This Bankai makes Kazuma look about five or six years older,and gains a scar on the left as a kind of heat aura envelops him, like heat is escaping from his skin. Kazuma recites the phrase 'A flame is in my blood, burning dry life, to the bone. Bankai, Shinsei Kuroihonoo' which activates his bankai. Upon activation, Kazuma gains a kind of fiery ribbon extending from one elbow to the other. This time Kuroihonoo splits into two separate swords, both Chinese style broad swords. Black burning wings (like a bat's) also sprouts from his back, giving him the appearance of a 'bat out of hell'. Kazuma gains access to brute, insane strength, slows down by 10%, and his eyes burn black.Whenever he speaks, smoke comes out of his mouth. Those near him may feel an intense aura, and may have hallucinations of being burned to death or dying. This is due to an intense aura of heat. Da-ku Kaentatsumaki '(''Dark Blaze Tornado) A different technique yet familiarly similar to Dark Flamethrower. This comes from the combined edges of the twin swords, or effectively from one tip as well, therefore it can also be cast simultaneously side by side, yet a bit smaller than the one coming from the combined tips. The difference of this is that it actually forms into a tornado, encasing it's target within a 15 to 20 feet funnel. The funnel also almost immediately grows small, around 5-7feet, enough to burn the target. How large or how small it actually grows into is entirely up to Kazuma. The flames are, like Dark Flamethrower, black, and it is also 20 to 25% stronger than it's predecessor. The technique, being a tornado, sucks in people, object, anything on its path, and anyone short of the weight and size of the Kenpachi, or the reiatsu level of the Captain-commander, gets sucked right in, suffering the damages mentioned above. 'Kuroi Hi Arashi '(Black Firestorm)The penultimate technique of Kuroihonoo and Kazuma Kasuke. This is a fully synchronized attack, using the strength of the host as well as the strength of the zanpaktou. It is released with the phrase 'As the world burns, my soul burns with hate. Glorify the destruction of creation, Destruction rains upon high. Let terror rule, let life tremble, Kuroi Hi Arashi', and Kazuma stands still as black flames erupt simultaneously around a radius of 75-100 feet around him. It erupts into a sphere around him, burning anything and everything around its radius, friend or foe, and actually does a sizeable harm to its host. The burns and damages inflicted upon the enemy actually depends on their levels; one has to be around captain-commander level or higher to withstand sizeable damage from this. In turn, the damage done to Kazuma would be half what the damage inflicted to the most burnt opponent is. As an added incentive, this storm releases the skills of the two earlier skills combined, Dark Blaze Tornado (the flames spin whirlwind-like along with the storm) and Furamenco from shikai(there are also slashes of black energy mixed in the storm). The danger of this is, after Kazuma uses this or if his reiatsu levels get depleted before Kuroi Hi Arashi dies on its own, Kazuma reverts back to his non-bankai, non-shikai self. '''Overwhelming Spiritual Power: His spiritual power is immensely high, comparing his own spiritual power. Kazuma's already-immense spiritual power is significantly increased furthermore upon entering his bankai. Kazuma's spiritual power has become heavier and much more dense, to the point where it is almost solid. he forbidden himself to release his bankai within human world. Even being within the vicinity of his release instils despair on those who can sense it. That is because they are too powerful and such a release would cause great damage to around. Noted that the density of Kazuma's spiritual power was so massive that it could hardly be identified as reiatsu. Kazuma was able to burn away at the concrete below his feet with every step. Enhanced Strength: While using Bankai, Kazuma gains a substantial increase in strength. He was able to block captains Bankai with his free hand, and then crush it; He has also been shown flicking his opponents through several buildings. Enhanced Speed: '''In Bankai, Kazuma's already overwhelming speed is enhanced to almost unimaginable levels. Kazuma seems to have the ability to warp space and time, allowing him to enter a dimensional void and teleport to any location he wishes in an instant. He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. '''Enhanced Durability: In his Bankai, Kazuma has proven himself to be highly resistant to both pain and injury. His durability is so great that he can willingly damage himself to distract his enemy and then continued to fight as if he was unaffected. Allowing him to withstand almost any attack with no sign of injury.This showed that while his durability is strong, all the opponent has to do in order to overcome it is by "adapting" to its density with their own reiatsu. ﻿